<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Person to Call Home by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory, RarusMurderHouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336929">A Person to Call Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory'>Dontjudgemyfanfichistory</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarusMurderHouse/pseuds/RarusMurderHouse'>RarusMurderHouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Fierce Deity is a big dad, Fluff, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lu happens around this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarusMurderHouse/pseuds/RarusMurderHouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Washed up on a beach, confused and forgetful, the Fierce Deity in a world no longer his.<br/>Accompanied and welcomed into a small family, a young boy deeming him as a father.<br/>Peace and tranquility being threatened by the nature of his chaos, and an even bigger threat of Chaos arising. High tide rising to the surface, and bonds strengthening. Will the End wash up next, or be drawn back out.</p><p>Co-Written with Raru on Discord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aryll &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Fierce Deity &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Washed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like in the summary! This is Co-Written by the lovely Raru on Discord who does not have an Ao3 account. They came up with this AU and I suggesting co writing a fic.  </p><p>We're going to switch off chapters, so the writing style will change some. They have the first chapter so far and I'm excited to see where this goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seagulls filled the air, their calls joining the sound of waves crashing against the shore. Wind loved that sound he woke up to, comforting him as he wiggled under his blankets more, the warmth making him feel like he was in a cocoon. A soft knock on his door made Wind groan and nuzzle under his blankets more, "Link, dear?" The soft voice of Granny echoed in the room, her cane hitting the floor as she walked, a welcoming rhythmic noise that lulled Wind deeper back into sleep. The taps soon stopped near his bed, a warm, gentle hand slowly brushing through his hair. "It's time to get up my little sailor," she whispered, leaning down and kissing the side of his head, continuing to stroke his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't wanna.." Wind groaned, turning in his blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny's chuckle ringing out. "Well, it would be a shame to miss the bird then, wouldn't it? It's their last round today since you slept most of the day away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Wind to sit straight up, hair a mess and eyes wide. "I slept all day?!" He asked, Granny nodding and stepping out of the way as Wind fumbled, tripping over his blanket and landing face first but scrambling up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tetra stopped by for a bit, she told me to call you a bed head," Granny laughed again, slowly walking to his door. "Lunch is on the table when you're ready dear, do be careful today! A storm hit hard last night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She warned before softly closing the door, Wind yelling out a "Yes ma'am!" The blonde dug through his clothes before pulling out his favorite blue shirt and capris, throwing his pajamas on the floor and shuffling into his clothes. Wind grabbed the telescope his little sister, Aryll, gave to him and rushed out of his room, holding onto the railing as he ran down the stairs, jumping over the last two steps. Wind waved goodbye to his grandmother that stood in the kitchen, her smile and wave back was all he received in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenager held a bright smile on his face as he ran down the porch steps, making a sharp right turn and running to the beach that covered Outset. Wind caught a glimpse of his lookout tower, making him run faster. The seagulls always migrated to this part of the island during Summer, and Wind loved to watch it. The teen got to the edge, wiggling his toes in the warm sand, a smile creeping to his face. Wind began walking to the ladder leading to his post, humming to himself as the lookout got closer to view, small waves going over his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to the ladder, beginning to climb up when something shiny caught his eye. The blonde turned on the ladder, squinting in the direction of where the gleam was. Because of how bright the sun was, he wasn't able to see it. The small Hero looked at the sky, no signs of the seagulls yet, so he had enough time to go investigate the shining object. Wind wasn't high enough to get himself hurt, so he jumped down into the incredibly shallow water, huffing to himself as he made contact with the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind ducked under the dock that led to the ocean and docking area for ships, running down the beach with a skip in his step, the cool wind making his hair puff out. As Wind got closer and closer to the shining object, he began to slow down, confusion on his face as the object began to take shape, not as little as he thought it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind walked closer, readying himself if it turned out to be a monster, only for himself to whisper "Holy shit.." as his eyes laid on a giant in armor, waves crashing over the body. Wind ran to the giant, anxiety coursing through him and he rolled the giant to his back, gasping as he laid eyes on the markings on their face. White hair soaked and getting bleached slightly from the sun, a blue half-diamond going down their forehead, red claw like marks going up their cheeks. The giant looked dead from how pale they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind wanted to admire the silver and gold armor on their body, but leaned his head down to the person's chest, listening for a heartbeat. A soft thump reassured the teenager slightly, still panicking at the assumed knight that washed up on shore. Wind looked around, confused as there was no ship wreckage or anything to signify how the knight got there, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe thrown overboard?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind wondered. Taking it as the only answer, Wind stood up, trying to drag the knight away from the water as the waves grew harsh. Around this time was the high tide, this knight was lucky Wind was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The task was difficult, considering the weight and height difference, but Wind made it work. The knight was on sand and completely out of water, giving Wind the ability to look at the knight's injuries. His eye caught fresh blood going down their nose, a stab wound in his side, and bruised knuckles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Pirate wars..' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wind's mind whimpered at him. He had to get the knight to his home, Granny would know what to do! Wind tried picking up the knight, only to fall under his arm with an "ouf!" So, Wind apologized and began dragging the knight by his hand, taking a good twenty minutes to just get the knight to the land, another forty to drag the body to his home. Wind rushed to the door after dropping the Knight's arm, pushing it open. "Granny!" He yelled, instantly getting his grandmother's concerned look as her grandson stood at the door, panting with sweat dripping down and a scared look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind remained silent as Granny poured a red liquid on the Knight's side. It was pretty difficult to get the first layer of armour off, even harder to get the second and third. Some kind of miracle let Wind out the giant on the couch in the living room, giving Granny the ability to look at the stab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind looked over as his grandma made a displeased sound, "Wind, stay here and watch him. I need to go get thread from the market. Aryll is there already, so I'll come back with her. If anything happens, the healing potion is on the table." Wind nodded, looking at the male as his chest slowly rose and fell. Granny gave a short goodbye before she left the home with a purple rupee, thus leaving Wind in silence, his breathing mixed with the faint of the man's. Wind didn't know people could get that tall.. Wind's curiosity got the best of him as he rose from his seat, going over to the knight and looking at him. He made note of the blue earring pierced into his ears, and the length of his white hair. It was almost as long as Aryll's! Wind looked at the face paint on the Knight's face, wondering how it didn't wash off in the water. Slowly, the blonde brought his hand to touch the markings on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cold, tight grasp on his wrist made Wind yelp and try to pull away, pure white eyes looking at him from the couch. The giant slowly sat up, his grip on Wind not relenting, even as the child tried hitting him. Wind whimpered as the knight stood up, bringing Wind's wrist with him, his toes off the ground. "P-please let go!" The teen cried out, making the Giant tilt his head in confusion, but he listened, slowly placing Wind back on the ground and letting go. Wind held his red wrist to his chest, slowly backing away from the giant. The knight shivered slightly, only now noticing he wasn't wearing any of his armour, leaving him shirtless. He took notice of the stab wound and the healing potion on the table, connecting two and two together. Wind watched the giant point at the potion then to his wound, "Um.. y-yeah.. I found you on the beach really hurt.. I dragged you here and my Granny healed what she could, she went to the market for thread to stitch your injury back up." He muttered, watching as the man exhaled softly, wincing from the pain in his side and sitting back down again. Wind gasped and ran to the kitchen, running back with a damp rag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The giant growled as Wind tried getting close, raising an eyebrow as the teenager ignored the nonverbal threat and pressed the day to his wound, turning slightly and grabbing the potion before pushing it in the man's direction. "Drink!" The blonde ordered, watching as the man slowly took it, bringing it to his lips slowly before drinking it. "Good!" Wind chirped, crawling on the couch and pulling away the blood stained rag, watching as the wound closed temporarily. Wind looked back up with another small gasp, merging himself onto the man's lap, who obviously got uncomfortable from the lack of personal space, growling lowly in his throat before shutting up as the rag pressed under his nose. "Look down, your nose is bleeding again.." listening, the man looked down, looking over the details of the child. Tan skin, freckles, and blue eyes. He looked.. innocent. Wind hummed, meeting eyes with the straight white, "Your eyes are really cool! Are you like.. a ghost or something?" The man held back a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, The man thought, he wasn't a ghost. He was.. he thought for a moment, thinking hard. What was he again? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Laughter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Child</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mask</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fierce Deity.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The God groaned, shaking his head slightly, "Hey! Stop moving!" Wind yelled, pinching the God's nose. The male huffed, squeezing his eyes shut as more memories rushed to him. There was a purple storm, laughter, and he was the Fierce Deity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at the child, staring up at him with concern. "Are you okay?" The Deity stayed quiet, making the teen gasp "Ooh, you can't speak?" He remained silent. "Do you have a name?" Once again, he remained silent. Wind huffed, "Well, my name is Link! Since you don't have a name, I guess I'll have to give you one. Aryll names her dolls, so how hard could it be? Thought, you aren't a doll.." Wind sat, thinking hard, it almost amused the Fierce Deity. "What about.. Wave?" The god glared, watching as the child laughed, "Okay, okay! Too soon.. Bob? No. What about Chad! Or even Glow since your eyes-" the God growled, "Okay, neither of those.." the blonde huffed in defeat. "I don't know how Aryll does this.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Deity held back a laugh as the child jumped from his voice, "I have many names." "Holy SHIT! You do speak!" Deity nodded, "Indeed, though I do not prefer to. I have been called Mask, Demon, God, Deity.." he trailed off. Wind's eyes lit up, "Woah.. I like Deity! Let's call you that!" Deity hummed, letting Link wipe the crusted blood away, "As you wish." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny nearly had a heart attack when she returned, basket on an arm and Aryll holding her hand. "Granny! This is Deity!" Wind exclaimed, showing off the woken up God. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny took a moment to process the man before smiling, "It's nice to meet you, Deity. I hope he wasn't too much of a bother," she jokes, causing Wind to act fake hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity shook his head, looking down at his arm as he was met with the bright eyes of a girl. "Hi! I'm Aryll!" She chirped, patting his arms as a 'Hello!' Deity looked her over before nodding, this must be the one Link was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny walked over before shooing the children, making them back up. She touched Deity's hand gently, "I apologize, but I must close that wound on your side If you want it to heal properly. You can rest here for as long as you wish, I don't mind at all! I'm sure the children would love to have you as well." She continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity was.. confused. These people didn't know him, yet we're accepting him as their own. Shouldn't they be afraid of him? Deity was brought from his thoughts again as a small pain nicked his side where the stab wound was, watching as Granny closed the hole with experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity laid back on the couch, head rolled back and eyes closed as he felt more memories pour back to him. He came from another world, he remembered that. Deity just couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried how he got this placed called 'Outset' he learned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft tap on his knee got the God to open his eyes and look down, seeing the Old Woman with a bowl of what seemed to be soup. It smelt.. good. He took the bowl and spoon, giving a soft nod as thanks. "I apologize but we don't have enough for seconds, but I'm sure that I can figure something out if you're still hungry dear. I just need to make sure my grandkids are fed, I hope you understand?" Deity nodded, watching as the woman patted his knee again before walking away to the kids that sat in the kitchen, laughing and occasionally looking over at Deity. Deity couldn't help his intrusive eyes as Granny opened the cabinet, a strange feeling going through Deity as he looked at the bare cabinet, holding a single can of what seemed to be broth and a few carrots. He couldn't help but also notice the woman sitting down without food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God stood up, walking to the kitchen after ducking beneath the low door, the talking ceasing as the children looked up in awe. Deity got to the side of Granny, placing his untouched bowl in front of her and the spoon. "Oh, dear.. you don't have to do that, I'll be quite alright!" She said, going to give the bowl back but stopping as Deity's big hand rested on her small, bare ones. He let go and moved to an open spot at the table, moving the small chair and sitting down on the ground. Aryll laughed and soon the chatter started again, but Deity didn't miss the small smile on Granny's face as she ate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, nightfall came and the children were tucked into bed, Deity being placed on the couch even though he didn't need sleep. He nodded to Granny as she blew out the lamp on the table before going to her open room, leaving Deity to himself. The God waited a bit before standing up and walking out of the house, and to the beach where Wind explained that's where he found him, and as such missing the seagulls. Deity walked to the water, looking out towards the crashing waves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he here? The last thing Deity remembered was being in a hyperwave world with bright colors, but here… here was calm. The Deity's white eyes glowed in the darkness, even he could see the glow once he looked down at the sand beneath his boots. He remembers there being other Gods, some hating him, some fearing. Someone trying to kill him. And… some trying to make Deity change his ways. Perhaps that was it? The Gods sent him to this island, to this poor family that was barely holding on to change himself? It made the Deity scoff, thinking harder as the wind blew through his hair. The small girl had explained to Deity that she loved sitting outside, feeling the wind in her hair. The thought made Deity smile just a bit. If this was what the Gods wanted, then so be it. Deity wouldn't screw up this time. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Content</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deity settles in on Outset just fine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I get to write a chapter now! Hope you enjoy this fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had almost been a month since the Deity had landed in the small island of Outset, and aside from his hulking frame and milk white eyes, he was accepted fairly easily by the town. At first everyone was weary of the giant living in the Cleary’s house. Joel and Zill wouldn’t come over and play, and house visits were shortened to whatever could be said at the door. It was only when the Deity fully recovered and set foot outside and into the town, did they realize that not even he knew where he had come from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would carry the children around, as many as he could fit into his arms before collapsing, which with his size and strength, had yet to actually happen. And he would spend most of his free time outside, helping with menial chores and gardening. He never took himself as one to tend the earth, but upon seeing the weedy plot next to the little sailors house, only two weeks into his stay, it only felt natural to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny had insisted that he didn’t have to do anything for them. That he was staying at their home as a guest and had no need to work for them. Deity had thanked her, but said that he would not only feel like an intruder, but a leech as well if he didn’t try to return what they had already done for him. Namely saving him from a brutal storm and nursing him back to health. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tedious process, finding the right tools was a journey all on its own. He had to borrow many tools from neighbors, and even fashion a few himself using what little skill he had with wood. Deity had to discard his armor, leaving it in a safe place within the house as he worked. Though he could see just fine, many of them assumed him to be blind and offered to help. Refusing their advances, he would tell them that he could see well enough, and wanted to try on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Link boy had taken notice, and he too offered his support. With claims that ‘He was a young man!’ and ‘He could help with simple gardening.’ He was so persistent in helping to restore his Granny’s once great garden that Deity almost had to carry him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he had had all the right tools, he started with clearing the earth again. Scraping tools across the surface to break the dirt, kneeling and pulling out as many weeds as he could until he grew tired, letting the hot sun heat him, and the sea breeze cool him as he worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only once the earth was brown and ready to be seeded did Deity find himself in need of some help. He had no money to buy seeds, and there were no seeds left in the corpses of the previous plants there to harvest. He certainly couldn’t ask Link or his grandmother for any money. This was all to repay them wasn’t it? He considered asking around for help, but a steady reliance on the charity of the townsfolk would not improve his credibility or standing as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His savior came in the form of a little girl in a blue dress, who took notice of his plight. “Do you need some help mister big man?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down to see her small frame standing brightly next to him, as he faced the brown patch of land, he smiled. “Only a small set back.” He told her. “I just need to find some seeds. Nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had left him then, saying that she would be back soon to see what she could do. Deity didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t want her help. Seeing how her eyes shined when she saw him work. But his mind was changed when he saw her running back to him, a blue rupee in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have seeds. But Granny gave this to me when I turned eight. I’ve been saving it for something special.” She held it out to him. “Do you think you could get some seeds with this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing her offer her saving to him, Deity was touched. It was such a small act of kindness, and for such a small child to be so selfless warmed his heart. He reached out to take it from her hands, before she pulled it away, a sly grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can only use this if! You let me help you!” She demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity chuckled at her wit. “Of course. A benefactor has a right to their property after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so Aryll became the only one, besides Deity himself, to join him in the garden. They had purchased not many seeds, but enough quality and diverse seeds that it would suit them just fine. Deity had the task of digging the hole, with Aryll behind him, a back of seeds tied around her waist, filling and covering the holes as she marched behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apart from the initial planting, Aryll also helped him weed the garden on a daily basis. She would hike up her skirts and kneel next to him, carefully avoiding where they had planted, and pulled the green shoots that threatened to destroy their garden. He took to calling her Seagull with how many times she chirped in his ear as they worked, and how easily she would be distracted by a shiny thing hidden in the earth. Her curiosity reminded him of someone. He couldn’t remember who.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link would stand around the perimeter and watch them when he got bored. Occasionally making conversation as they worked. But as soon as he stepped foot within the gardening area, Aryll would be there, pushing him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they spent their days gardening. And when Aryll was inside trying to learn, Deity was on the lookout for something else to do. Village children always enjoyed hanging off his arms and running around him, but as fun as it was it wasn’t something he could do in his free time that brought about a worthy profit. Deity found himself around the docks looking for various jobs he could perform. He would get a few rupees from helping sailors load or unload supplies and crates from their ships. Though he was weary whenever he stepped onto a boat himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t remember if he had ever been on a boat before. It was funny that way. He knew he was missing so much of his lifetime. And seeing that he was an immortal god, that was quite a lot of life to not remember. It bothered him less than he thought it would. Not remembering his name, or life if he even had one, held little to no bearing on his life as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was content staying here, on Outset Island. The giant man with a strange face living in the Cleary house. Content with working in the garden with Aryll when he could, and servicing others when it was profitable. And as content as he was, Deity saw he was a strain on Granny. She encouraged him to stay as long as he wanted, but he knew that sooner or later they would want their couch back. It hardly fit him as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This led to a very difficult conversation with Link. He approached the boy up on Aryll’s lookout point. Wind noticed him and didn’t bother turning around when he loaded himself onto the platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon.” Deity greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind glanced at him this time. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unlike him to be this enthusiastic. “You look distant. You good kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “I guess. I’m just puzzled about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d consider myself good with puzzles. Do you think I could help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind bit his lip, staring at the wood as he thought. “Maybe, it’s not really a problem, but I keep finding purple-ish black dust everywhere in the forests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple dust? House dust?” He questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind shook his head. “No, nothing like that. Something more magical. I don’t know what it’s like, maybe more like, I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why this is stumping you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I’m finding it everywhere. Well not everywhere, but a lot of places I like hanging out. And I want to think it’s from a monster or something, but I’ve scoured the entire area and it’s completely clean.” Wind held his head in his hands. “I’m confused and it’s annoying me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe I can help you.” Deity suggested. “I wanted your help finding something in the forest, and I wanted to ask for your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind looked up at him, even kneeling Deity was a few feet taller than him. “What are you looking for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just some suitable trees to cut. Nothing too drastic.” He assured the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for? Is it for the garden?” Wind asked, his interest piqued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m thinking of making a place for myself. I can’t rely on your couch forever now can I?” He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind lost all the excitement in his face. Looking back at the wood. “I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving. Just wanting to construct a house that fits my size.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind sighed. "As long as you’re close by, now let's go.” He stood up and beckoned to Deity to do the same. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go, I’ll show you that dust I was talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity smiled at the boy. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for Wind to climb down before climbing down himself and letting Wind drag him to the forest. The two of them waved at the people of the village as they passed by, stopping a few times to antagonize some children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing at the cusp of the forest, Deity gazed into the greenery he would be walking into. He felt something strange residing there. He could pin it, but if there were mysterious things going on, it wasn’t a prankster pulling the wool over their eyes. Magic was here. Familiar, but he couldn’t pin it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind prodded him in the side. “I’m going in now, are you following?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity shook the thoughts out of his head, “Yes. Just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should try that more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind sneered, taking the hem of his tunic in his hands and pulling him into the forest. Deity chuckled and let him tug him to where he wanted to go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind stopped at the base of a tree, it was arching, the top of the tree brushing against a nearby tree. Between the trunks was a perfect line of fine sparkling dark powder. It was purple, blue, and black in nature. Shimmering in the light that poured through the leaves and onto the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think that is?” Wind questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity crouched down, putting a light hand over it, picking up a pinch and feeling it in between his fingers. “It reminds me of a broken mask.” He remarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mask? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity let it fall from his hands. “It was something, a different form. But it’s broken up and isn’t serving a purpose anymore. This dust is harmless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does a mask have to do with all of that?” Wind asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity shook his head. “I don’t know.” He kept making references to things, when even he didn’t know what it was talking about. “Perhaps a sword would have been a better comparison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? But it’s harmless right?” Wind confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, it’s not aggressive if you want to know. But I suggest you come get me if you see something out of place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind offered him a mock salute. “Will do Sir!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity laughed at his spunk, ruffling his hair as he trudged away from the boy. “Now you can show me where those trees are. I’d like to see what I can get done before the Seagull gets out of her lessons and wants to pull weeds with me.” Wind rolled his eyes, leading to laugh again at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind pointed him to trees that he could cut down. They were larger trees obstructing the sun from reaching several saplings, cutting them down would help them grow, and Deity saw no reason to leave them up. The image of a boy obsessed with nature and preservation of it came to his head. Maybe he had met someone similar to that before. Deity let it roll off his back, that was then, these trees were now. He was going to get his sword before he did anything else though. The double helix blade wasn’t meant for cutting trees but the alternative was finding an axe that could fit his stature. He let Wind climb onto his shoulders as he made his way out of the forest and back to the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aryll was indeed waiting for the two of them. Chastising Deity for making her wait before she could garde. “There are green buds now! I just checked and they’re peeking up.” She exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for making you wait. Wind and I had business in the forest.” He apologized. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you have business in the garden the same. So you should haven’t of made me wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t have made me.” Deity corrected her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. We need to take care of the carrots.” She stalked away from him and towards the plot of dirt. It struck him that if he was to work with wood in his downtime, taking time to build a fence around the garden wouldn’t be a bad idea. It would be simple enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Aryll to the garden, and let her talk about her day as Wind sat at the edge watching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now? Deity was content. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Stick's and Logs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is that a bonding? It sure is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have the lovely Raru to thank for this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing the Deity was confident about, was his strength. Able to lift crates and pallets others couldn't. Being able to lift the heaviest thing with ease. He was confident with himself as he finished hammering in the last nail for his make-shift home. Big enough for his height and necessities. Deity stood back from his workmanship, looking for anything that might've been off. Finding nothing, he opened the hand carved door, and stepped inside. It was.. quiet. Probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiet for his own taste. He missed hearing the children's laughter and squeals when he would pick one up, Granny's humming as she cooked. Yes, it was quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had received permission from both Granny and the village to build his little home right behind the Cleary house. Not that he didn't love love the Cleary family, he just was much too big for their small home. Hell, he was bigger than the village. Not even the biggest size the tailor made could be big enough for the God, or even the biggest axe. Deity just agreed with it, he was just too big. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle knock at his door got Deity to look away from the dresser, Aryll coming into view. Her pigtails bounced as she skipped in, Deity instinctively kneeling down and letting Aryll sit on his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Granny told me to tell you dinner was ready!" She said with her signature bright smile, kicking her feet back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity patted her head, "Thank you. Want to climb on so we can go eat?" He asked, a small face growing as Aryll nodded and moved to hang on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aryll began to hum as Deity walked, her small arms around his neck, one of his hands reaching around to hold her up. The God closed the door as the pair exited his home, remaining quiet except for Seagull's song. Once they reached the home, the Deity kneeled down again and helped Aryll to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you! Granny says it's gonna be beef stew tonight!" She said with excitement, looking up at Deity and taking his hand, dragging him inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell filled his nose, it was warm and welcoming. Granny stirred the cauldron over the fire, a gentle look on her face. The sound of Deity taking off his boots got both Granny's and Wind's attention. Wind's face lit up and he ran to the tall man, jumping and hanging off his arm, laughing as he swung. The child lifted himself to where he was sitting on the Deity's shoulder, laughing as he touched the ceiling. The three walked to the kitchen, Deity having to crawl with Wind on his back so the teen didn't get hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny walked over to the table, bowls in hand. "Glad to see you join us, Deity." Her soft voice said, earning a nod from the male in question. The old woman placed a bowl in front of him after he sat on his pillow, gently patting his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind and Aryll said their thanks and jumped on their chairs, grabbing a roll from the small plate in the middle of the table. Wind dipped his into the stew and bit in, humming as the taste washed over him. Granny handed out spoons and then sat down with her own bowl, obviously having much less than the three but no one said anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was your day Aryll?" Granny asked, going to take a bite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seagull bounced in her chair, her smile never falling. "I went and played with Joel today! We got a bunch more shells before the tide rose!" She said before taking a bite of her bread roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny smiled, turning to Wind who already began talking. "I fought a Mothula in the woods! It almost got me but I came out on top like usual!" Sailor boasted, a proud look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh dear, thank you for getting rid of it! But do be careful now, yes?" Granny asked, gently placing a cold yet warm hand of Link's arm. The boy nodded, "I will Granny! Promise!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman then turned to Deity, "And you?" The man thought for a moment before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Spent the day working, nothing I couldn't handle. Speaking of," Deity said, reaching into his pocket that had a bulge, pulling out a bag of rupees and setting it on the table near Granny. "This is for you. I’ve been saving up from the few dock shipments. " </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the room. Everyone was speechless. Granny spoke up, her voice shaking, "Oh my, dear I can't accept this from you. This is your earnings!" Deity shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to feel like a burden to your family, let alone a leech. So please, accept it. I won't take it back." The first one to move was Sailor, jumping from his chair into Deity's arm, hugging him tightly. Seagull following, the two children thanking Deity. The old woman sat, silently crying before she got up and hugged Deity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was soon over, Deity staying in the Cleary house for what Granny called 'Bonding Time'. It mostly just consisted of Deity coloring with Aryll, wrestling with Sailor, and talking to Granny while doing so. He didn't mind one bit, in fact, he enjoyed it. It grew to the children's bedtime, Deity hugging the two young ones before Granny brought them upstairs. Once concluding they were gone, Deity crawled to the barrel of soap and water, getting started on the dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to finish the cauldron and dishes, the leftovers secured in a glass bowl, stuck inside the metal ice box. "You don't need to do this, Deity.." the soft voice of Granny said, getting the man to look behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, just allow me to help you and contribute what I can." He said just as softly, weary of the children right above the kitchen. The old woman walked over to where he sat, placing a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held a frown, "Thank you for your help.. I don't know how much we can keep going with what we have, if I'm being truthful." She muttered to the male, "But don't you worry about a thing, I can figure it out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be made to do it alone. Please, just allow me to help you all. I care for you all, and it's something I can repay you for, for saving my life." Deity pleaded, watching as the old woman sighed and nodded her head. That's all he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goodnight's were shared and Deity left the home, popping his knees as he stood up, stretching with a groan. He made his way back to his little house, taking his boots off once he got inside. Like before, it was quiet. Silence was deafening to his ears. With silence came thoughts and wonders, questions as to why he was here arose soon. If he couldn’t remember who he even was, how was he to know how to fix his mistakes? Deity moved to his bed, sitting down with his hands folded together and against his mouth. He exhaled and closed his eyes, a slight sting in his markings that laid on his forehead and cheeks. The Gods truly did curse him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this a price he had to pay for redemption? Losing his memories and forgetting who he was? Or, perhaps it was a mistake. Maybe a God that wished to kill him had intervened, and something went wrong, which made Deity forget. It was a possibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Gods give me my answers..” He silently said to himself, eyebrows knitting together, “Tell me what to do.. Tell me who I am, why I’m here..” Deity pleaded to no one, staying in silence as he waited for an answer that would never come. What did he expect? A bright light and Gods to descend from the heavens to give all of the answers? Deity couldn’t help but laugh at himself. “Pathetic..” He said to himself. Truly, pathetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed and laid backwards, looking up at the wooden ceiling. He could only make out the faint sounds of the ocean waves… and footsteps. Deity brought himself back up, looking at the door as his ears twitched to focus in on the sound. The God stood up, tensing himself up as the footsteps grew closer, watching as the door knob turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deity?” the small voice of the Sailor called, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the tall giant. Deity sighed and relaxed, a gentle look filling his eyes. “What are you doing up Sailor? You should be asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind closed the door behind him, blanket tight around his shoulders as he shuffled to Deity’s bed, jumping on it and groaning into the sheets. The man smirked, moving over to sit next to the child, watching as Wind rolled over to his back. “I couldn’t sleep… Too many thoughts, you know?” Deity nodded, he was just lost in it not too long ago. Link pulled his blanket over his head, another frustrated groan being pulled from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” the Fierce Deity gently asked, pulling the blankets off of the boys face, Wind’s messy hair making him chuckle slightly. “I just…” Sailor frowned, rolling on his side, blanket pushed under his cheek. “I kept thinking about my adventure.. About what I could’ve done different and how I could’ve stopped a lot of things..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God frowned, he had heard of Wind’s adventure, but never the full depth. Wind was a hero in Outset, yet it always bugged him when he learned of his age during such. “You couldn’t have done anything different, you didn’t know what was happening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...” Wind hesitated. “Yes and no.” He cast his eyes around the room, avoiding Deity’s eyes. “I knew what I was getting into, kinda. And I had a pretty good grasp of what I am and aren’t responsible. Tetra kinda ground that into my head. But I still, this is so dumb.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m listening.” Deity reassured him. “You’re allowed to doubt yourself. But please don’t think you’re at fault for things you didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I should have known!” Wind protested. “I dug up the triforce, I chose to become the champion I am now! But I also fucked up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tetra was saved in the end yeah, but she also spent almost a year as stone. You can’t ignore that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity frowned. He found it difficult to talk about Link’s adventures, while not knowing what a single one of them were about. He could guess somewhat. But not enough to provide the support that he needed at the moment. “Here, how about you sit down sailor. Tell me about your adventures.” He proposed. “I can’t say for sure what you’ve done without knowing anything.” Deity scooted across his giant bed, making room for Wind to crawl up the side and nestle into his many pillows. Sailor sighed softly, leaning onto Deity’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours passed by quickly as Link went about his adventure, Deity letting the child hold onto his arm as he went into depth about a few experiences. He didn’t miss the way his voice would stutter as he talked about the Helmaroc King and almost drowning before being saved by the King of Red Lions. Deity even had to hold down his own anger at this so named Ganondorf and Helmaroc. It was odd to Deity. How he got angry at the thought of someone trying to hurt the Sailor that laid his head on Deity’s side. Odd indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind yawned, “Then me and Tetra decided to go.. Look…” he mumbled, leaning farther into Deity’s side, pulling his blanket tighter around his body. Deity smiled softly and moved his arm so Wind could lay on his stomach, eyes slowly closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say..” Deity said softly, his hand slowly going through Wind’s hair, “Would you like to join me for work? I was offered a job for lumbering for a man named Carlov. It would be shipped and then a whole process, apparently a carver. Would you like to come along with me?” Wind hummed and crawled on Deity, laying his head on the man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy yawned once more before giving a whispered, “Sure..” Deity couldn’t help but smile just a bit wider at the sleeping child. He didn’t dare wake him either, so he sat with his arms protectively around Link as he slept. The sound of his soft snores and breathing filled the air, silent no longer present. Just comfort and peace. Deity could wonder later, right now, he was going to let the Sailor rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, dawn was on the horizon and unfortunately, Deity had to pick the sailor up and put him on the bed. Deity opened his door, putting a small rock in front of it to keep it open to let the cool air inside. He’d have to install windows eventually, just needed to get his hands on some glass or even more wood for an opening. A soft groan made the God look behind him, watching as Wind rubbed his eyes as he did last night and sat up, his hair even worse than before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The God waved slightly, “Good morning, Link.” the boy yawned before smiling, his eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’morning dad..” he said, rubbing his eyes as he got out of Deity’s bed, blanket now on the bed. Wind walked up to Deity and hugged his side before walking out, giving another slurred response, “I’m gonna go get ready..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity held a stunned look on his face from what Wind decided to call him, his mind racing. Did Link truly think of him as a father? He decided not to ask as the boy walked away to his home, presumably to get dressed and let Granny know. What an odd boy, seeing a Deity as a father. His eyebrows knitted. Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dad!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you hear me? I need you..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Small hands</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapphire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Betrayal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gasped and held his head, groaning from the flashing memories. Deity breathed heavily out of his nose, trying to steady himself and a hand going to the door frame. He hated it when the surges would come, singular flashes? He could handle that. Deity opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them and held onto the door to keep himself up. Dropping his other hand and ignoring the ache in his head, Deity released the door and went to the Cleary house. He just needed to get away for a bit, maybe that would help? Curse the Gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity sat on the porch, closing his eyes as the wind blew through his hair. More calm than he was not too long ago. The sound of a door opening and a gentle tap on his shoulder got Deity to look again, Sailor holding two small paper bags, names neatly written on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granny made us lunch!” He chirped. Deity hummed, taking the bag. He’d have to thank her and pay her back when he could. Wind beamed brightly before hopping off the porch, watching as Deity followed. “So? Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God looked down at the child before pointing to the Grey Woods he had taken to calling it due to how grey the sky always looked inside of it. Wind nodded and started walking towards it, Deity following as he listened to the child hum some kind of song. Sea Shanties. What else would he expect from a boy who lived for the ocean and travel? The two walked in a comfortable hum, Wind occasionally looking back to make sure Deity was still behind him. Was the boy seriously believing the man would abandon him? Well.. He did lose King. But that was a different time to theorize more on what Wind truly seen in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they knew it, they stood at the edge of the forest. Sailor piped up, “That reminds me!! I’ve seen more of that purple magic stuff!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity tilted his head, “More?” How odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind just nodded, “It’s near the same place as before! Sorry I didn’t say anything sooner, it uh..” He chuckled nervously, rubbing his head, “Slipped out of my mind.” Deity just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check it out after, now let's go find some trees, hm? Remember, looking for destructive ones.” Deity couldn’t help but give a smile as Link did a salute following with an, ‘Aye, Aye Captain!’ and so, the search began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About thirty minutes later, Wind called out, pointing at a tree. Deity sat down his bag, Wind doing the same. He examined it and sure enough, the giant tree was blocking saplings from not only the sun but water as well. “Hey, where’s your axe? You’re not gonna break it with your bare hands are you?! That’d be so cool!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God shook his head, holding out his hand and feeling a sort of spark through his arm. Wind closed his eyes as a bright light shone, but when it dimmed down and he looked, his jaw dropped. Deity stood with a sword in hand, the metal wrapping around itself in a infinty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah.. What is that? Is that your sword?! How did you do that?!” Wind yelled jumping up and down before running over and going to touch the blade but backed away as it glowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity shrugged, “I just realized I could summon it. It’s called the Double Helix Sword.” He stopped, eyebrows knitting once more. His mouth went faster than his brain could process. So was that it’s name or one he just came up with? He sighed and flipped the sword around, letting Link grab the hilt, watching as his eyes lit up with wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy struggled to keep the sword up, but managed, turning away from Deity and going into a stance. “You look like a Hero when you do that.” He said, Wind’s head turning and smiling at the compliment. “You think so?” Deity nodded and accepted the sword back when Wind was done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling up his sleeve and getting near the tree, he raised the sword. “While I’m doing this, mind go looking for more?” He asked, looking back and watching Wind nod and run off. Once Deity deemed he was gone, he exhaled softly through his mouth before he felt the same electric feeling go to his hands. With a yell, Deity swung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the tree creak, Deity hummed in slight delight as it fell. The loud crash echoed in the woods, causing any nearby fauna to run away. Frowning, Deity realized he should’ve checked for birds. He made a mental note to check next time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deity! I found some more and look what I found!!” Wind called out, running over to the giant. He showed off an axe covered in the same purple magic, albeit a bit rusty, it looked usable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man picked up the axe gently, inspecting the purple dust. “Well, dust it off and I’m sure you can use it. Where did you find this?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a tree! Odd but it wasn’t anywhere near where I last seen the dust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Odd indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind shrugged before looking at the fallen tree letting out a small ‘woah’. The cut was not only clean, but had a beautiful marking from the design of the sword. Sailor gently traced over the markings before smiling back at Deity. The God let Wind hold his sword while he grabbed the base of the log and pulled with ease, Link stepping out of the way and watching in awe as Deity moved the log and sat it down in the middle of a clearing not too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we can have the pile, sound good?” He asked, Wind nodding his head and handing the Helix Sword back, and soon they got to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was now high in the sky, Deity and Wind both now wrapping their shirts around their waists. Link had taken on the thinner trees while Deity stayed with the much larger and thicker, the two had a good growing pile. All was going well until Wind screamed out Deity’s name, the God instantly running to the child, looking at him as he was lifting a heavy log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wind grunted continued to lift, “Th-There’s a dog!” he whined. Deity ran over and lifted the log with ease, and sure enough, there laid a golden puppy. Wind let go and crawled under the log and pulled the pup out, the dog whining in his arms. Once the two were safely out, Deity sat the log down and crouched to where Wind was sitting on his knees, looking over the golden dog for injuries. The puppy whined and lightly nipped at Link’s hand who didn’t seem to mind, going through the dog's greasy fur and looking for blood. The boy sighed in relief as there was none, gently patting the dogs head before giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a stick in your fur buddy!” Deity stared at the creature who starred back. He could only imagine what he looked like in the creature's eyes. Probably terrifying. If Deity was in his position, it would be justified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The puppy wiggled in the boy's arms before finally giving up and laying down, accepting the cleaning of leaves and twigs wrapped in his fur. Wind stood up and adjusted the dog in his arms, Deity following as Wind walked towards where their little station and pile was. "Do you know what kind of dog he is?" The man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link kept walking but responded, "Definitely a Golden Retriever!" He chirped. Deity just nodded and followed. Eventually getting to the station, Wind plopped down on the ground and reached for his bag, the Retriever laying in his lap. Wind pulled out his sandwich and ripped it in half, nudging it at the pup. He hesitated, sniffing at it before grabbing it and eating it hastily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Wind offered more before grabbing his water canteen, going to offer some before Deity put his hand down. Link looked up, confused and about to protest before he saw Deity offer his own water. "Here, use mine and not yours. You can have my sandwich as well, I'm not hungry." Sailor hesitated for a moment, knitting his eyebrows at the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Are you sure?” He asked, receiving a nod in return. Link smiled and took the water and poured some out for the pup, which he happily drank. He giggled as the golden beast began to lick at his face, tail slowly starting to wag. “Hehe! Silly dog! You’re gonna get more sticks in your fur!” Wind smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently running his hands through the dogs fur, Wing chirped “I’ll call you Stick! How does that sound boy? You like Stick? Hm?” Stick barked and licked more at Wind’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity smiled at the sight, sitting down next to the boy and his companion. Stick looked at the man and hesitantly nudged his nose under the big man’s hand. Deity looked at the animals with confusion, only for him to wiggle father under his hand. Deity got the hint and gently scratched Stick’s head, watching as the dog began to pant, sticking his tongue out and tail wagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? He likes you! Don’t ya boy?” Wind giggled and gently grabbed Sticks face, scratching the sides while doing a mock voice. “I do love Deity very much! He’s my father and saved my life!” Deity laughed at the comment. Eyes softening at Wind’s words, Deity couldn’t help but scratch Stick more. This was.. Peaceful. Strange how they found a puppy surely not even a year old yet all alone, but maybe this was a sign from the Gods? Who knows. Sailor stretched his arms and laid over Stick, basking in the warmth his fur collected. “You stink..” He muttered to the dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more hours passed, Stick following Wind around and bringing twigs and bark he could carry to the pile. Deity finally called it when the sun began to set, sending Wind and Stick ahead home, “He could manage moving this all.” the God had said. Once the two were gone, Deity made the Helix Sword disappear to where it went and began lifting three trees at a time, finding no hassle. Afterall, he was confident in his strength. Though perhaps, he could invest in a sled of sort. At least six trips was all it took, piling the mounts of wood near his little home, going to tie them together in packs after dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of such things, Deity felt a tug on his pant leg, turning and finding no one. Another on his other leg, again, no one. Deity was heavily confused, ready to fight an invisible creature before a loud “Boo!” caught his attention in front of him. Deity looked down and smiled at Aryll who held a coy look on her face, giggling. “I got you!” Deity leaned down and let Aryll sit on his knee, ruffling her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you did. Let me guess, dinner?” He asked, Aryll nodding and kicking her feet before reaching in her dress pocket and pulling out a seashell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She showed it off, “Look what I found! Isn’t it pretty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity laughed, “It is. You know, back where I lived shells and trinquets were considered good luck, I’m sure the ones here are lucky too.” Her eyes lit up and stared at the shell, a smile growing wider. “C’mon, let's go eat.” Deity picked up Aryll and held her in his arm, letting her ramble on about all the pretty fish and shells she saw.  He always did enjoy Seagull’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The God let himself in and sighed in content as the smell of ham and corn filled the air, it was comforting. Stick barked and walked over, sniffing at Deity. The man chuckled and placed Aryll on the ground, her instantly hugging the dog. Crouching down and giving his own scratches, Deity took off his boots and walked to his pillow at the table, still too tall for the table. Aryll skipped over and sat in Deity’s lap, Stick following and laying next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me of this one story I heard about!” Aryll said as Wind came down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was about a rabbit that came from nowhere and led the girl into a cave! It was ridden with monsters and a wicked witch that put her in a permanent sleep! But it turns out the rabbit was a knight from another world! The magic world! He saved the girl from the evil witch and although he had to stay in his world, the girl never forgot him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity slowly pressed his lips, beginning to play with Aryll’s fallen hair, eyes softening. Although just a children story.. What if one day he had to leave forever? He had made Outset his home, and these people- the Cleary’s - were somewhat close to him. He couldn’t remember if he had someone this close before. But Deity’s memories were made with these three people. Granny, Aryll, and.. Sailor. How would the boy react? Let alone Aryll? Who would protect Outset? Yes, Link was capable of great things and a strong boy for his age as well, but what if something bigger came? Then what? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granny’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Dinner! Link honey, come down!” she yelled, Aryll jumping up from Deity and to her seat, thanking her grandmother for the ham and boiled corn, rolls of bread on the table. Deity thanked as well, and looked to the stairs to see Sailor running down, wet hair most likely from the bath upstairs. Wind jumped in his seat after patting Stick thanking Granny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman placed down her own plate, looking at her grandchildren and Deity, a comforting smile on her face. Everyone grabbed hands like they did at supper. Granny started, “May Hylia bless these portions, Din, Farore, and Nayru for creating the land of which they grow and walk, we thank you.” She looked up, winking as Deity made eye contact. “Go ahead and eat kids.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deity wasn’t a religious man, but he was in their household and respected their beliefs. He was a God, and albeit it was a bit weird praying to another, he got over himself. Wind moved to sit on his knees, reaching over and grabbing a roll, handing one to Deity. He smiled and took it, chatter soon quickly started. Since Deity didn’t need to eat, he would slowly feed Sticks that laid next to him his ham. He was sure the pup enjoyed it. The God observed the family before him. Yes, everything would wait later. Right now, he was only worried about Aryll throwing pieces of corn at Wind and soon retaliating. Yes, that could wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dancing with the sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This took a long while, as you can tell. I apologies completely, but here it is! Chapter 4. It's short and not to a big standard, so I apologies again. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>-Raru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been expected for some time now. But when the thirtieth day of the month of spring arrived, none of the members of the Cleary household, or the resident of the small shack close behind them, counted down the hours till seven pm. </p><p>Paper lanterns were hung over every window, flowers were scattered across the many roads of Outset and a cheery smile was spread on everyone’s faces as they excitedly waited for the night’s celebrations.</p><p>The welcoming of spring was a highly waited upon tradition. It was a night where they formally announced that winter had come and gone, and they were going to spend their new year as the people they dreamed to be. It signified the passing of the old, and the birth of the new. Tagging along to that tradition, it was also a day to celebrate the ones a person had lost, and the ones that someone had gained throughout the year. A new friend, a family member, a new upstanding member of the community maybe. Whoever you were celebrating, a small offering was made unto them. Flowers were presented to your family and friends, between lovers a piece of jewelry was commonly shared, small trinkets were left at graves if desired. All in all, it was a good reason to hold an island gettogether. </p><p>Wind sat bouncing on his bed. Waiting for the second that Granny ordered him and Aryll to fetch Deity from his house. He had spent the last few hours preparing himself to look his best, even considering putting on his old hero clothes until the boy remembered how much he sweat when he wasn’t wearing them on the open seas where the wind was constantly in your hair and you felt every breaze on your skin. Here his light blue shirts would be fine enough. Aryll had taken a similar route, only choosing to wear a slightly altered version of her outfit. Her dress with a few extra cardigans piled on top of her. A large bow in her hair that Granny had crocheted in her down time. </p><p>“Alright Link.” Granny spoke up from where she sat in the rocking chair next to the empty fireplace. No fire was needed seeing how warm the spring night was. “The coat is done. If you could get our dear friend?” She asked him. </p><p>Wind jolted up. Jumping to his feet he saluted her and ran out of the house. Stick, who was playing around with Aryll near the front of the house, perked up when he saw the blond run out of the house, and when Aryll herself saw where her brother was headed, she too decided to join him. It was a short run, it would have been shorter if they had taken a shortcut through the garden, but Wind had no plan to give Deity any reason to be mad at him. Not that he had ever been mad at Wind before, but pushing it was a bad idea anyways.</p><p>The siblings and the dog reached the door at the same time, hammering the large slab of wood as they waited for Deity to respond. “Get out here! Get out!” Wind hollered. “We’re gonna be late, get out here!” </p><p>They continued hollering at the door until they heard the floorboards lurch, signifying that someone was approaching the door. Standing back, they watched as Deity opened the door and stared down at them. A questioning look was placed on his face, and he raised an eyebrow at the children. “I hope I don’t need to find myself another door for this place.” </p><p>Stick barked and ran up to Deity’s legs. He jumped around the giant’s legs, trying to get inside to the house. Deity chuckled and bent over to pick up the dog by the scruff. “What a feisty pup.” </p><p>Wind shrugged. “You won’t need a new door if you answer sooner, Granny needs us before we head out. Agh!” He tried to swipe Stick from Deity’s hands. Jumping as Deity held him higher. “Let me hold him!”</p><p>Deity smiled, holding the dog higher and higher. “I apologize, but I think he enjoys my company more.” Stick was indeed enjoying himself. His tail was wagging with his eyes alight and tongue out as he barked the higher he flew. </p><p>Wind grunted again and gave up as the puppy was now ten feet in the air. “Fine.” He pouted. “But don’t keep me waiting.” Deity began to make his way to the house, Wind and Aryll behind him. “What took you so long in there anyway?”</p><p>“I was trying to braid my hair.” Deity admitted. Now looking at his hair Wind could see that it was sloppily pulled into a few twists on his back. “It was becoming a hassle to have such long hair while working. I thought today would be a good day to try something new. I’m sorry for taking so long.”</p><p>Wind nodded thoughtfully. “I see.” He had no idea how to braid hair, neither did anyone in the house. Short hair ran in the family apparently. Deity’s white hair however, stopped when it reached his lower back. Well, not it reached a little higher since it was pulled up. Pulled being used lightly. “Do you want to try pulling it into a ponytail?” He suggested. </p><p>“I suppose. But I think I will leave it as is for now.” Wind grimaced as he viewed the poor attempt from behind. Deity seemed to not mind. Setting down the puppy, he let him run back to Wind. Wind gladly let Stick run to him, gladly accepting him into his arms. </p><p>Ducking to enter into the doorway to the house, Deity made his presence known by calling out a greeting to the old woman. Wind and Aryll bounding in behind him.</p><p>Granny, sitting in her small rocking chair by the unlit hearth, perked slightly as the large man entered her house. “Is that you dear?”</p><p>“Hello Granny.” Deity nodded. “I apologize for being so slow.”</p><p>The old woman waved him off. “Oh it’s of no worries. I’m sure everyone was as impaciente as them when they were children. Besides, it gave me the time needed to finish something I’ve been working on with Aryll.”</p><p>Granny held out a bundle of fabric she had been clutching in her hands. Out of curiosity, Deity took it from her. Unfurling it he found a light orange vest with green stripes down the front. It was exactly his size, a feet yet to be claimed by anyone just yet. </p><p>“Granny and I saw that you have no nice clothes!” Aryll announced before Deity could process what he was holding. “So we made you this!”</p><p>Granny nodded. “Indeed. Aryll chose one of her blankets to donate to this cause, and with her helpful encouragement, I hope I was able to make something that fit you right.”</p><p>Deity glanced away from the vest, to look at Aryll now clutching his pant leg, stars prominent in her eyes. “I love it.” He spoke. Folding it tightly he bowed at Granny. “I’m deeply honored at your willingness to do this for me. Your kindness knows no bounds.”</p><p>Granny chuckled, covering her mouth in that way that only grandmothers can. “Oh there really is no need. But you now have something to wear today! Go and enjoy yourselves dear.”</p><p> “Finally!” WInd exclaimed. “We can go now right? Right?”</p><p>“Yes you may go now.”</p><p>“Heck yeah!” Wind shouted before grabbing the two others by the hand and pulling them out the door. Stick, somehow sharing in his enthusiasm pushed them as well. </p><p>---</p><p>As night drew closer, the main pathway of the town grew brighter and louder. The lights strung up cast colorful light across the many booths and party goers. Drinks of something were being passed around freely to young and old alike. Song could be heard in the background. Merry tunes about sailing the sea and finding mermaids or whatnot. </p><p>Wind jumped from place to place, collecting what he could get for free here or there. Deity had saved enough rupees for some of the more carnival-like food when they got hungry, but for now the boy had to rely on his own wits to get some souvenirs for him and his sister. </p><p>Deity, having no idea what he should be doing at the moment. Found a soft spot of ground to sit on. It was enough for him to watch others have fun it seemed, and the nice new vest on his person did make him feel especially good tonight. </p><p>He was soon found by Aryll, the young girl managing to find a paper crown of some sorts and placing it on her head, tied down by a string below her chin.</p><p>“Deity! Deity!” She chanted his name as she skipped forward. </p><p>“What do you need little one?”</p><p>Aryll grabbed his arm, pulling on it in an effort to get him to stand up. “You need to dance with me!”</p><p>“Do I now?” Deity chuckled. “Where is there dancing?” Glancing around he could only see Hylians milling about stalls and eating food. He let Aryll pull him up and lead him away anyway.</p><p>“Dancing in the main square! There’s loud music and a guy there teaching kids how to dance.” Aryll rambled on. “But there are too many girls and Link said he didn’t want to dance with me, and all the other boys got chosen by the pretty girls except for Charlie but he had a funny haircut and I don’t want to dance with him.”</p><p>“So you came to find me instead?”</p><p>“Yeah! You’ll dance with me right?”</p><p>Deity frowned, seeing as he was bending over just to let Aryll grab his hand while she navigated him through the streets. “I’m a bit tall.”</p><p>“That's okay! You can just hold me.”</p><p>“Hold you and I dance? I thought you wanted to dance?” </p><p>“ShhhSH.” The little girl hushed him. “I know how to dance.”</p><p>“But you-”</p><p>“Shh.”</p><p>Deity hummed, crouching down. "How do you think Charlie would feel being left out?" He asked softly. </p><p>Seagull went to respond before huffing, crossing her arms. "Give it a try, hm?"</p><p>The child groaned before nodding, letting go and running back to the square. Deity stood back up, going to sit back down - well, until he bumped into a woman. </p><p>"Oh!" She shouted, dropping her basket. </p><p>Deity quickly grabbed her before she fell, "My apologies, ma'am." He said. </p><p>"Oh, it's- it's quite alright!" She stuttered, moving himself out of his arm. </p><p>The woman and Deity crouched down, picking up the objects for her basket. As he reached over for a bag, so did she, their hands touching. </p><p>"Oh!! Oh dear- I'm-" her face turned a beet red. "Very sorry!" </p><p>The God questioned her before grabbing the bag, placing it in the basket. He stood up and offered his hand, the woman shyly looking at it before taking his offering. </p><p>"Th-thank you…" she shyly muttered, grabbing her basket and looking at the ground. </p><p>"Not a problem." </p><p>Looking up shyly, the woman held a hand out. "My name is Camille." </p><p>Deity took Camille's hand, shaking it gently. "I'm Deity." </p><p>She smiled, "I've heard about you! Well, rumor of the mill sort of. You live with the Cleary's, no?" </p><p>Camille smiled wider as Deity nodded, confirming. "Indeed I do." </p><p>Gently tucking a strand of purple hair behind her ear, she looked up once more. "I'm glad that they have someone like you!" Camille’s eyes lingered on the giant man, going back down to the ground.</p><p>“Say… Do you have any company tonight?”</p><p>Deity looked down again, staying silent before answering. “Kids.”</p><p>“A-Ah, right, my apologies.”</p><p>There was that damned silence again… The two standing at a still, air thick with awkwardness. Then he spoke up again.</p><p>“But currently, no, I have no one.” Camille quickly smiled at that, taking his hand. </p><p>She sparkled from the lights, her dress and ribbon a soft color to the wind. </p><p>“Care to join me in this dance then?”</p><p>“I believe I do not have a choice.”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>It seemed like only a few minutes, but hours passed. Filled with laughter, mumbled apologies for stepping on feet, twirls, then eventually leading the two to where they are now. </p><p>Cold sea air sprayed out to the land, waves crashing softly, and the fauna quiet. It was scenic and relaxing, something they both seemed to enjoy. </p><p>Camille spoke up again, looking at the giant man. “I had a lot of fun today.. Thank you.”</p><p>The God stood silent before turning to look at her, eyes blank, and face emotionless as before - never changing or hinting at anything beneath that cold front. “It’s good you enjoyed your time, serotonin is important.”</p><p>She looked at him dumbfounded before bursting into sweet, harmonic laughter. Her cheeks became pink, eyes closed, and eyebrows slanted upwards. A hand half covered her mouth, ears twitching back and forth. </p><p>“Oh my, Deity you’re surely something aren't you?” She giggled, looking up at him with fondness in her eyes. </p><p>She calmed down before looking back at the endless sea in front of them. The quiet returned, but more peace minded, and light-hearted. Deity’s attention was caught as Camille’s hand went to her hair, taking out the red ribbon in her hair. She looked at Deity and grabbed his hand, placing the ribbon in it. </p><p>“I hope to see you again… Farewell for now, Deity.” She said softly, stepping back and curtseying before turning and walking away. </p><p>Deity watched her go with slight confusion, looking at the ribbon in his hand before placing it in his pocket. He began walking towards a table in the center of the square, his two little ones asleep or on their way to. Seagull fast asleep, Sailor fighting to keep his eyes open. </p><p>The God crouched down, picking both of them up and holding them close, making his way back to their warm house where their Grandmother was waiting. </p><p>“Did you enjoy your time?” Deity asked the half-asleep boy. </p><p>“M’ got chased…”</p><p>“Chased?” He copied. </p><p>“Pigs don’t like fire..”</p><p>He smiled, lightly patting his back. “That they don’t.”</p><p>The ribbon in his pocket held out halfway, it swaying against his thigh - reminding the time where he seen a woman look more lovely then the ocean view..</p><p>How odd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You're it.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curiouser, and curiouser.</p><p>When a mouse has taken the cheese, what bait is left to draw it out?</p><p>A game of cat and mouse.</p><p>Of tag.</p><p>Of good guy VS bad guys.</p><p>Yellow eyes staring into the abyss of chaos, hyperwave covering their face. It seemed this was the eternity destined. Floating in nothingness. Living out the sentence of a Godly hell. </p><p>Is this what Deity felt, trapped for so long? </p><p>He could feel himself slowly be ripped apart, but left intact. </p><p>…..</p><p>How curious. </p><p>"How curious." He repeated. </p><p>The yellow eyes looked up, a sadistic grin filling once more from eons ago. </p><p>Red eyes stared back, pitch black in the sea of hyper. It reached forwards, wrapping his head in a blanket of cool, timid ice air. The darkness leaned down, seeming to enjoy as he purred, ice going over the markings. </p><p>"You defy the Gods law… How so, little snow?" He giggled, twitching. </p><p>The air continued caressing before whispering filled the shadow around his face, his eyes opening. Those red eyes stared back, determination fired it in. </p><p>"Curious… curious… little snow, how do you plan this?" </p><p>More whispers, and the darkness began covering his body, pulling him close and secure. He laughed, teeth showing, hands cupping the black cheeks of the void. </p><p>He tilted his head, feeling something grab his hair, raising him more… a failure attempt of harm. </p><p>"Little snow… if you wish for me to help in your game of tag, I require something."</p><p>The ice lowered him, then went back to cuddling him close, whispering. Those red eyes near the yellow. </p><p>"...Oh my… Well, isn't the interesting." His smile widened.</p><p>Clutching the demonic mask, Majora grinned up at Dark, eyes glowing brighter with a filling rage.</p><p>"When do we start?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>